


What Books Can Teach You

by funfan



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Figging, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funfan/pseuds/funfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the national team's match, Mario goes to Mats' room to collect his rewards. Only Mats has other plans...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Books Can Teach You

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, once again, I don't know what happened. I needed to write a scene like this and I thought I would share it with you. I hope you will like it. There's a little warning for some light BDSM and dom/sub, you know if you are into reading about this stuff or not. In case you decide to read it, enjoy it and please give me some feedback if you think the work is worthy enough. :-)

“What are you doing here, Mario?” Mats’ clanging baritone echoed in the corridor.

The young midfielder shot down his eyes and stared at his own feet. Okay, his night visits weren’t a secret within the national team, but still, Mats could have been just a bit more discreet. He scratched his itching left ankle with his other foot.

“Well, you’ve promised me something–” He drawled, still avoiding the older man’s gaze.

Mats burst out laughing and his purring voice moved something inside Mario. He only rarely heard this wholehearted laugh and he missed it even more than Marco’s lopsided smile. “You didn’t quite fulfill your part.” Mats pointed out. “The deal included a goal from you.”

Mario sighed. He knew Mats was only teasing him and the defender would give in sooner rather than later. Then why keep on this acting? He finally raised his head and put to use his most pleading look. “Please?”

“You are a really hopeless case!” Mats laughed but he stepped aside and let the brunette in the room. Mario didn’t hesitate, fearing that his former teammate would change his mind. He rushed to the bed and sat down on it, not caring about the pile of clothes that were lying on the sheets or the open book set on the pillow. Seriously, why was Mats so keen on reading? He was probably the only footballer that did so. At least, among Mario’s circle.

“But still, I can’t overlook your wastefulness in front of the opponent’s goal.” Mats shook his head playfully.

“Mats! I’m disappointed in myself, too. Instead of criticizing me, you should comfort me and take my mind off my horrible performance!” Mario complained.

“I’m sure you would like that.” Mats chuckled. He sat down next to Mario and leaned in, his lips only a centimeter from Mario’s ear. The brunette could feel his even breath tickling his skin and he was dying for just a single touch, but Mats still kept away from him. “I think I will _punish_ you instead.”

He uttered the key word with such temptation, that Mario couldn’t suppress a high-pitched whine as his entire body shuddered and his manhood twitched. Marco knew how to make love to him. Mats knew how to make him want to make love.

“But, you will have to wait.” Mats smirked. “I want to finish a chapter in my book, first. So if you could sit in that armchair in the meantime.”

He stood up and pointed at the said piece of furniture. Mario got up fumingly, but he knew there was no place for objections. His every trick was too weak against Mats’ plans. He plopped down in the armchair that was set in a way so Mario looked directly at the raven-haired and–

Why exactly Mats had to lose his T-shirt for reading? And then, Mario understood. Every room was furnished the same way and he could swear that the armchair was at the farther wall in his room. Mats had waited for him and set up everything. The damn bastard!

Mario’s mouth watered with lust as he watched the now shirtless man lying down on the bed and picking up the book, looking casually at the pages. Mario’s eyes wandered over Mats’ toned body, counting his ribs and examining the shadow of every line on his fantastic trunk. His dick twitched to full hardness and he could feel pre-come leaking out of his slit. Mats turned the page– awfully slowly. He then reached for the glass of water sitting on the nightstand and brought it to his lips. He took a sip, but right after that, he deliberately let a few drops fall on his chin and then run down his neck to finally stop on his chest.

“Ah!” Mario whined.

“Pardon? Did you say anything?” Mats asked amused. He must have enjoyed this very much. Not that Mario didn’t like this sweet teasing. He just wanted it to be over. And he was going to end it.

He stood up and stepped next to the bed in a single stride. He grabbed the book and shoved it in the corner, getting the glass out of his way too, although with much more careful movements. Mats looked at him questioningly, but he didn’t say anything. His visible bulge was proof enough that he wanted to take Mario as much as the brunette wanted him to take him.

“I wasn’t finished.”

“Well, you will have to finish it another time.” Mario shrugged as he climbed on top of the defender, straddling him. His hands ran up Mats’ flanks, stopping at his smooth armpits. Mario wanted to lick them, to taste Mats on his tongue and then bury his head in his soft, velvety curls and breathe in their scent. Mats felt so different than Marco or anyone Mario had slept with. He was so manly, strength and confidence shining through every cell of his beautiful body.

“That’s not how it goes, Mario.” Mats grinned at him. “I haven’t come up with your punishment yet.”

“Just fuck me finally!” Mario groused. “I had to wait too long, it’s enough punishment.”

“Oh, I don’t think so.” Mats chuckled, unable to move under Mario’s weight. In the end, he only reached out his hand and slid it under Mario’s T-shirt, resting his palm on Mario’s burning hot abs. “Maybe I shouldn’t let you come.” He said tonelessly, scaring Mario to death. The young brunette looked as if he had just bitten into a lemon and it made Mats burst out laughing.

“Mats, this isn’t a joke!” Mario exclaimed seriously. “Maybe I should go–”

“Oh, you would miss a lot.” Mats purred. “ _This_ , for example!” He said and thrust up his hips, his dick brushing against Mario’s butt cheeks. The brunette moaned and blushed. Mats was sure he had persuaded him.

Mario bent over and kissed Mats lazily. Their lips moved together, the heat radiating from their faces making them sweat instantly. They were still on a high after the game and their fresh arousal was only fuel to the fire. Soon, they gained speed and their movements were filled with passion as Mario wiggled on top of the taller one. Mats tugged at the hem of his T-shirt and Mario broke their kiss only to get rid of the unwanted garment. In the meantime, Mats unbuckled Mario’s belt and his longs fingers found their way inside his boxers.

“Ew, sticky!” He grimaced as he grabbed Mario’s cock and felt the wet pool of pre-cum on the material of the younger one’s underpants.

“If you don’t like it, you don’t have to touch it.” Mario snapped annoyed before he could realize what his words meant.

“Okay.” Mats nodded and pulled back indeed.

“Mats, please.” Mario whined.

“No, you were right.” Mats shook his head. “I shouldn’t trouble myself with a young brat who can’t even hold himself back until my ministration. You are just giving me more reason to punish you.”

“Oh, yes, punish me!” Mario gasped, seeing his opportunity. “Fuck me hard and rough. Any way you want it. I deserve any kind of treatment from you!”

“No, no, no.” Mats smiled. “That would be a reward, not a punishment.” His eyes sparkled in a way that Mario knew he had finally come up with an idea of punishing him.

“What?” Mario asked impatiently and also excited.

“Can you give me five more minutes?” Mats looked at him pleadingly and Mario couldn’t tell him no. He climbed off the taller one and Mats sprung up immediately, putting on his T-shirt again as he made his way towards the door.

“I’ll be back in a minute.” Mats winked at him. “By the time I get back, I want you to be naked and lying on the bed, waiting for me.”

Mario started to laugh, but Mats didn’t hear it anymore, because he rushed out of the room. Mario obeyed him and quickly pulled off his trousers and boxers, his manhood finally breathing fresh air. He jumped on the bed and sprawled out comfortably, counting the seconds while Mats was away.

He reached four hundred when the defender returned, carrying a tray in his hands. Mario had composed himself in the meantime and resisted the urge to grab his dick and jerk himself off. Now, seeing his lover again sent another wave of arousal through his body. He was already on the end of his patience and he knew he couldn’t expect understanding from Mats. But maybe he didn’t even want it.

“What’s that?” Mario asked as Mats placed the tray on the small table.

“Herbal tea.” Mats said as he stepped out of his jeans. Mario didn’t try to hide his interest. He gazed at the powerful– and hairy legs. If he had to pinpoint a single part of Mats’ body he liked the most, he would have said his legs. They never let him down and always reminded him of the fact that he was sleeping with a man. And one of the most wonderful exemplars, for that matter.

“Are we going to sip it like English or what?” Mario asked confused.

“No, you stupid.” Mats laughed. He was only wearing his briefs now and they didn’t do a good job at hiding his cock. Its tip was already peeking out under his waistband. “But it was the only way I could get _this_ without causing any suspicion.” He raised a ginger root that had been curved into an unmistakable shape.

“Um, what exactly are you planning?” Mario gulped.

“You’ll see.” Mats smirked at him. He joined Mario on the bed. “I’ve always wanted to try this on someone and who would be better than you.”

He placed the ginger next to Mario and lost the last piece of his clothing, showing himself in all his naked glory to the brunette. Mario’s breathing got even heavier, something he hadn’t thought possible, but Mats’ spear had always caused him to react this way. The long and straight spear reached forward mercilessly and demandingly. And it always got what it wanted.

“It should be fun, but you can say if you want me to stop.” Mats whispered into Mario’s ear.

“No.” Mario shook his head. He wasn’t going to back out. Mats had always had some crazy ideas and they had always worked.

“Good.” Mats nodded. “Now, if you could put your hands under your head, I would be very glad.” Mario did so without objection.

Mats straddled his face, pushing his arms into the mattress with his legs. He bent forward and started to massage Mario’s hole with his long fingers and then pushed inside with just one digit. Mario moaned because finally, fucking finally there was some friction. Mats rewarded him for his patience with a quick brush over his sweet spot and then pulled his finger out, only to return with two digits now a second later.

“I see you’re wide.” Mats said amused. “Marco?”

“Yeah.” Mario said, losing himself in the feeling of being filled. It still wasn’t enough for him, though. He needed to feel Mats’ dick inside of him, that wonder of pure muscle.

“Are you ready?” Mats asked suddenly.

“Yes. But what exactly will it do?” Mario panted.

“You see, that’s why you should read from time to time.” Mats scolded him as he slowly pushed the root inside Mario, stalling after a few centimeters.

“Okay, that wasn’t that bad.” Mario said. “What now?” He asked. He could barely feel the ginger in him, it was much thinner than Mats’ two fingers.

“Just wait.” Mats chuckled evilly. “In the meantime, maybe you can start working on my balls and dick.”

He was still pinning Mario’s arms into the mattress. But, he bent forward, to give the brunette better access to his spear. Mario took him in his mouth. He really didn’t know what Mats was expecting, but if he wanted him to suck him, he wasn’t going to say no. He started to bob up and down on Mats’ length and he had barely started it when he suddenly realized where Mats had been headed.

“Shit! Shit! Shit!” He let go of Mats’ manhood.

The ginger’s juices burned his core and the stinging only got worse. He squirmed and he wanted to pull the root out of him, only his hands were trapped under his head and he couldn’t free them. He looked pleadingly at the defender, but Mats only smiled back at him satisfied.

“I see it is working already.”

“What the fuck?” Mario writhed again, trying to _push_ out the intruder, but all he managed was clenching his hole around it, making the burn more intense.

Mats chuckled and wriggled until the tip of his cock was against Mario’s mouth. The brunette, already over the first wave of despair, took the head of his dick in his mouth. No, he wasn’t going to let Mats win. Anyway, the pain wasn’t that bad any longer. He swirled his tongue around Mats’ shaft, determined to milk his dick as quickly as possible as a payback. Mats let out a few moans and started to rub his own nipple with his hand.

“God!” Mario let go of the impressive cock when he forgot about the previous experience and instinctively clenched around the ginger. The pain was almost unbearable now.

“Do you want me to get it out?” Mats finally took pity on him.

“How long will it last?” Mario asked.

“Half an hour.”

“And how long has it been in?”

“About two minutes.” Mats shrugged. “Maybe three.”

What, Mario thought. There was no way it had been that short time. Mats was only joking. Ten minutes must have passed. At least! But maybe it was–

“Get it out! Get it out!” Mario screamed as the intensity of the stinging feeling got even higher.

Mats smiled and he climbed off Mario, reaching for the root. But, before he could relieve Mario, the brunette took matters into his own hands and jerked the ginger out of his ass, shoving it into the corner. He started to rub his hole, trying to ease the pain. Only there was no pain anymore. The moment he had gotten rid of the root, the sensation stopped and his ass was now gaping for Mats’ ass. The defender looked at him amused, smiling under his nose, a condom in his hand.

“No, I want you to take me bareback.” Mario said suddenly.

“Now, that’s a mistake they made in the novel.” Mats laughed, slipping on the condom on his cock, a bottle of lube on his other hand already. Seriously, where had he gotten those from?

“What?” Mario sat up. “You mean I can’t use my ass again? For how long?”

“Don’t worry!” Mats laughed. “Just for a few minutes. You will be ready to go again once I’m finished with you. And now, spread your legs, please.”

Mario giggled and did so. Mats didn’t waste much time. He snuggled closer to the brunette’s hot core and lined himself up. He pushed inside with a single deep thrust and Mario granted him way. He moaned as Mats buried himself balls deep already on the first time. The defender had used a generous amount of lube and Mario almost didn’t even feel the intrusion.

Almost. The stretching and burning feeling was overwhelming him. He was filled with Mats and he couldn’t imagine anything more satisfying than this. Mats stilled for just one moment, to make sure that he didn’t hurt Mario, but the brunette signaled him with a faint nod that he could continue. The taller one didn’t need further encouragement. He pulled back and thrust his hips forward again, picking up a punishing rhythm that felt so perfect at the same time.

“Right there!” Mario cried out when Mats hit his prostate.

“Oh yeah?” Mats asked back, lost in the tight heat Mario offered him. He quickened his movements and wrapped his fingers around the younger one’s dick, matching his strokes with his thrusts. His palm was still slippery from the lube and his strokes felt only like tender touches, bringing Mario closer and closer to his orgasm.

“Mats, I’m–”

“Then come!” Mats yelled, pushing Mario over the edge with a single forceful stroke, matching it with a deep thrust against his prostate.

Mario cried out as he spurted his load all over himself. He closed his eyes and put his head on the pillow. He couldn’t stand the sensation, because Mats didn’t stop. His spear continued to hit his oversensitive prostate over and over again.

“Um, Mats, this hurts a bit.” He sighed when the aftermath of his climax subsided.

Mats stopped immediately and pulled out. He lowered his head to Mario’s perineum and put an apologetic peck on the soft skin there.

“I’m sorry.” He purred as he climbed up Mario’s body, his lips caressing the brunette’s toned skin everywhere.

“It’s okay.” Mario panted when they were face to face.

Mats was now on top of him, covering his body with his own. Mario slid a hand between their abdomens and pulled off the condom of Mats’ dick, starting to stroke the older one’s manhood. Their lips never parted and he could easily guess how close Mats was to his orgasm by his breathing. And just before Mats would reach the uttermost height of his ecstasy, Mario stilled and tightened his grip around the throbbing dick.

He knew what the sudden change would cause and he wasn’t mistaken. Mats’ orgasm lasted very long and when Mario finally loosened his grip, the hot white proof of his orgasm shot out with enormous pressure, sticking together their chests. It took Mats a minute to catch his breath and then he collapsed on Mario sated and wasted.

“Um, Mats.” Mario started sheepishly. “Could you lend me a few books of yours?”


End file.
